wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf's Crossing
Wolf's Crossing is the ancestral home of the Royal House of Blackmorn and is located in the Northeastern region between Lordaeron and lower Quel'Thalas. The Crossing spanned many thousands of acres of forest, streams and fields before it was divided up into several smaller holdings in the years following Lordaeron's rise. History Origin Wolf's Crossing was first settled by Anton The Black and his clan, a fierce band of warriors who were renowned for both their brutal tactics and their success in decimating the trolls that plagued the Arathi humans for many years. Using wolves in battle to frighten and ravage their enemies, Anton and his warriors cut a bloody swathe through the heavily forested region and any enemy foolish enough to stand in their way, be they trolls or other humans. Vassals of Lordaeron After a long and bloody conflict with the house of Menethil during the Kingdom of Lordaeron's rise, the Blackmorns swore fealty to the Menethils and Wolf's Crossing became part of Lordaeron. A Kingdom Once More After Lordaeron's fall, Jon Blackmorn chose to restore Wolf's Crossing to its former sovereign state and was crowned the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing at Saint Varyk's Cathedral just six months after Terenas Menethil II was murdered. Unlike many other settlements, Wolf's Crossing did not fall to the scourge, and through an alliance with the Scarlet Crusade, remained a bastion of hope for the surviving people of Lordaeron. Jon Blackmorn's last act as King of Wolf's Crossing was to assemble a host and sail to Theramore's aid. It would prove to be his end, and the lost of more than 3/4 of the Blackmorns military might. From Kingdom to Grand Duchy Since the death of Terenas Menethil II, Wolf's Crossing was returned to its former sovereign state by King Jon I. Following the civil war of 623 K.C. and the death of King Darion I, Wolf's Crossing became the Grand Duchy of Wolf's Crossing. The vast domain is comprised of the following seats and their subsidiary holdings: *Castle Blackmorn - The seat of the Monarchs of Wolf's Crossing (Largely destroyed by fire) *Jonsport - The Duke of Jonsport *Rosegarde - The Duke of Rosegarde *Wolf's Bay - The Duchess of Wolf's Bay *Leone - The Countess of Leone *Osric's Anvil - The Countess of Osric's Anvil *Stone Hearth - The Baron of Stone Hearth *Thorn's Reach - The Margrave of Thorn's Reach *East Watch - The Baron of East Watch *The Black Keep - The Baron of Blackforest *Saint Varyk's - The Bishop of Wolf's Crossing Refuge For The People Of The Region Castle Blackmorn opens its gates for many travelers and refugees alike, offering food and shelter to those ravaged by the forsaken. Known to have allied itself with any faction willing to aid in the eradication of the forsaken, the banner of the Scarlet Crusade still adorns the Castle's battlements as a sign of good will toward any Scarlet seeking shelter. Contrarily, Castle Blackmorn will not open its gates for any person wearing the tabard of the Argent Crusade. The Tolvan Uprising The Tolvan Uprising was not the first rebellion in Wolf's Crossing's long history, but it is almost certainly the most remembered, due in large part to its climax, which resulted in the massacre of nearly the entire Tolvan line. Lord Edwin Tolvan had always despised the youngest of Vincent Blackmorn's sons and to make matters worse, he had proof that Edric Blackmorn intented to claim Stone Hearth and Lord Madarin's widow for himself. False reports of Edric's death reached Osric's Anvil and with Lord Madarin's widow having abandoned her people, Edwin seized the opportunity. After assembling a host, he and his eldest son rode Southwest with the intent of securing Stone Hearth. With only a small garrison left behind and a party of free riders under the command of Aubrye Holfmann, Stone Hearth surrendered to the Tolvan host and many of Holfmann's free riders were put to the sword when they refused to honor the terms of their surrender. With all that remained of Stone Hearth's might in his control and the lord of Rosegarde dead, Tolvan did not stop once he had claimed his prize. Instead, he marched them to the Tower of Rosegarde, where two of Jon Blackmorn's heirs were present. Believing the Blackmorns would surrender once he'd taken Princess Lorrain and Prince Michael prisoner, Tolvan intended to see his former rulers driven to their knees. Prince Michael had been wounded during the siege and after Rosegarde surrendered, he was taken to the infirmary where Lord Tolvan promised to spare his life. His plans went awry when Lorrain unleashed the wolves from their kennels, allowing her to escape. With his father fighting the forsaken in Hillsbrad and his sister safe at Chillwind Point, Darion Blackmorn took it upon himself to lead the host his Uncle had assembled against Tolvan and his rebels. With Victoriea Holfmann at his side, Darion led his host in an assault on Rosegarde that would be remembered as one of the most brutal massacres in the region's history. Aided by Tytos Blackvale and fifty swords under his command, the Blackmorn host surrounded the Tower of Rosegarde and lay siege to it for three days until Tolvan's son defied him and opened the gates in surrender. Victor Tolvan had hoped his enemies would be merciful, but he was dead wrong. Darion forced Edwin Tolvan to watch while his son and every man who fought beside him in his uprising was put to the sword, regardless of their pleas for mercy. Tolvan was then brought to his house's seat of Osric's Anvil and bound to a tree in its square while one by one, the rest of his bloodline was executed before him. He was then drawn and quartered while his smallfolk watched and it is said that Lorrain Blackmorn herself gripped the knife that disemboweled him. Civil War In Wolf's Crossing During the year 623, Wolf's Crossing was engaged in a civil war with Darion Blackmorn and those who would see him retain his status as King of Wolf's Crossing on one side and those who supported his sister, Lorrain Blackvale on the other, including their Aunt by marriage, Lady Caterinia Soren-Whitehall and what remained of her own battered force. Lady Caterinia emerged victorious, and to legitimize her reign, married Michael Blackmorn. The civil war was regarded as the darkest hour of the Crossing's history, and saw the population nearly cut in half. List of Past Blackmorn Kings of Wolf's Crossing *Anton I - 1st King of Wolf's Crossing. (Also known as Anton the Black) *Khorin I - 2nd King of Wolf's Crossing. *Jhorin I 3rd King of Wolf's Crossing. *Varyk I - 4th King of Wolf's Crossing and 1st Blackmorn King to swear fealty to the Menethils. *Jon I - 5th King of Wolf's Crossing (Restored Wolf's Crossing to its former sovereign state in 611 K.C.) *Darion I - 6th and last King of Wolf's Crossing (Beheaded) Map of Wolf's Crossing Category:Places Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Locations Category:Grand Alliance